To Go Searching
by King Sirahk
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: everyone is born with the name of their soul mate on their hand.
1. The Legend

Prompt: Everyone is born with the name of their soul mate on their hand.

The following are the main pairings that these drabbles will be focusing on:  
><strong>Zuko x Katara<strong>  
><strong>Aang x Toph<strong>  
><strong>Sokka x Suki<strong>

Rating: G/K/E  
>Beta: My wonderful Kait-Lynn, who so lovingly volunteered to go over this for me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To the world you may be one person,<em>  
><em>but to one person you may be the world.<br>__- Bill Wilson -_

* * *

><p>.001 The Legend<p>

When a child is born, they are not only checked to see if they are healthy, but on one of those tiny hands there will be a name written plainly to all who can see it.

That name, stitched across the hand of every individual, is the name of that certain someone's soul mate. That's all, just one name. Sure, it's helpful; you have a name, but just imagine if your soul mate's name happens to be 'Lee'. You can see where it can get confusing. People travel all over to find the face that matches the name. Sometimes they don't need to travel far, the person they are looking for is just down the street or across the town.

Some have a much harder time.

There are legends of heroes and kings launching missions to find their one true love. One such story, an Earth Kingdom king ordered his soldiers to find anyone with the name _Lin_. His soldiers brought back hundreds of people and still the king could not find _his_ Lin. He then set off to find his soul mate by traveling not just the Earth Kingdom, but the other nations as well. He found Lin in the Fire Nation; she was a potter's daughter who had moved with her father when he decided to travel to the Fire Nation just days before the king launched his 'Lin Mission'. You can imagine that they lived happily ever after.

Such tales inspire those all around them, to find their fateful love and to bring happiness to themselves. A love story such as this happens everyday if the participants are willing _to go searching._


	2. Zuko's Birth

Pairings: Ozai x Ursa, with (future?) hints of Zuko x Katara.  
>Rating: GK/E  
>****<strong>Now, I know how some people feel about Ozai, not everyone is a fan. So a quick note, he's not gonna be a total jerk in this series. And because this is going to a LOVE story that means, EVERYONE has a happy ending. The End.<strong>**** (_except Zhao, I don't like Zhao_)

Thank you to Miko Akako and JackieStarSister for reviewing! And to everyone who added this to their watch/favor list! Hope you like! :D

* * *

><p><em>Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.<br>-Emily Bronte, 'Wurthering Heights'-_

* * *

><p>Zuko:<p>

When Ursa gave birth to her first child, Zuko, she was thrilled. A baby boy, her own baby boy. He was beautiful (of course she maybe biased but she did give birth to him so she has the right to be biased) and so small. She held him in her arms, rocking him back and forth, as she waited for her husband to arrive. She smiled as she remembered this morning as that although Ozai had an important meeting with officials today, he tried to stay with her, claiming he needed to be there just in case. She had laughed him off, saying that he just wanted to get out of the meeting and was using her pregnancy as an excuse. He didn't deny it.

"Go on," she had said, "I'll still be pregnant when you come back." An hour later, she went into labor. She had a strange feeling that her husband had somehow convinced his son to have an earlier birth.

Now Ozai was fighting tooth and nail to get back to her and their son.

_Their son_.

It sounded so perfect as she said it over and over. Zuko was perfect, wrapped in a blanket with his nation's colors, deep ruby red and bright gold. The new face of the Fire Nation was fast asleep. Ursa kissed his cheek and continued to rock him.

"Madame," a voice to her left called.

Ursa looked away from her son's sleeping face to see one of the servants bowing at her. She'll never get use to being royalty.

"Yes?"

"General Iroh has arrived." The servant bowed again.

"Oh," Ursa bit her lip, she didn't want to be rude, but she really wanted Ozai to see Zuko first, "um, well..."

"Not to worry, Lady Ursa," Iroh's voice called through the door, "I know you wish to have Ozai see the baby first." His tone was a happy one, as always. Ursa grinned.

"Thank you, Iroh," she replied.

"Oh nonsense, my dear, it's perfectly understandable. My wife did the same when Lu Ten was born," She heard him say, and it just made Ursa's heart break a little. Iroh lost his wife just a year ago, the wound no doubt fresh on his heart. "Tell me though; do I have a niece or a nephew?"

Looking down at Zuko again (she had a feeling she would be doing this a lot in the future) she lovingly told Iroh that he had a nephew.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful!" Iroh cried.

"Yes, it is."

At last, Ozai had arrived. His face was smiling at Ursa, his golden eyes a light with joy when he looked at his son. He walked up to the bed, and beamed at her.

"I told you so," he said.

She rolled her eyes as Ozai barked out a laugh. He reached out to touch his newborn son, softly, as if he might not be real. Ursa spotted her name, written across his broad hand. She looked up at her husband, "He's perfect," she bragged.

"Of course he is, he's part you," Ozai said, kissing her forehead.

"Everything went fine?" he asked, trying to keep the worried tone out of his voice.

Ursa, stroking Zuko's soft cheek, nodded, "Yes, everything went fine," looking up her husband she added, "You can rub it in my face later."

Ozai grinned, "Oh don't worry I've an entire lifetime to do that."

Ursa glared at him, and then scanning the room to see of anyone was watching she stuck her tongue at him. That just made Ozai laugh.

Laughing still, he said, "I love you."

Ursa's eyes went soft, "I love you too."

But before the two could embrace they were interrupted by one of the midwives, "My Lord, would you like for me to read the name on your son's hand?"

Before Ozai could respond, Ursa jumped in, "Oh, I can do that."

The midwife glanced at Ozai, expecting him to chastise his wife but he just looked back her, daring the woman to say anything to him. The midwife scowled before bowing away.

"Look, Ozai! Here it is." Ursa said, excitedly.

There on Zuko's hand bore the name: _Katara_.


	3. Aang

_Hey! I hope everyone is doing okay! I have some good news, I have two other installments that are coming up soon, so look out for this weekend! YAY updates!  
>Thanks to my darling, <strong>Kait-Lynn<strong>, for being my beta. Love you lots 3_

_And thank you to those who read/reviewed/favorited/watched/did back flips/being awesome/and all that good stuff._

**Pairings:** There's not one in this chapter.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G/K/E

_xXx HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY xXx_

* * *

><p><em>We are born from love. It is the principle of existence, and its only end.<em>

_-Benjamin Disraeli- _

* * *

><p>Aang:<p>

Aang knew he was different. You couldn't tell just by looking at him of course, just your average Airbender kid. Energetic to the point of madness, optimistic, bright, and just someone who enjoyed life and a good prank.

But if you look carefully at Aang's hands, if he allowed them to be relaxed, you would see that they are bare.

There's no name.

This isn't a cause for concern; this happens more often than people think. They're called the Unmarked and usually it's because the person's intended hasn't arrived from the spirit world yet. Once they do, their name will appear.

Though, some say that their intended never shows and that people go Unmarked for the rest of their lives.

Aang tries not to let anyone know that he is an Unmarked, and is careful not to show his hands. He tries not to hear his fellow classmates' voices as they explain how, when, and where they will meet their future loved ones. But at the same time, he wants to know.

He wants to know so badly how it feels to look at his hand and read the name of his soul mate.

So every night he prays to the spirits, any that will listen, that one day, he will wake up and there will be a name written across his palm.


	4. Sokka

_See? I told you I was updating soon :)  
>Enjoy!<em>

**Beta'd: **Kait-Lynn**  
>Pairings: <strong>HakodaxKya  
><strong>Ratings: <strong>Very G/K/E

_OH! Just an FYI, Kya and Ursa won't disappear or die or become magic users...well they might become magic users...BUT! No harm will come to these lovely ladies! Rest assured!_

* * *

><p><em>A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge.<em>  
><em>-Thomas Carlyle-<em>

* * *

><p>Sokka:<p>

Kya might be a little obsessed with her son's hands. Though can you really blame her?

Just three months after giving birth to a healthy baby boy that she and her husband named Sokka, Kya has been a bit busy being a new mother. It's exciting, tiring, irritating, wonderful, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

The birth went fine, surprisingly easy for her first child, a neighbor had said. No problems came before, during, or after. Everything was perfect about her newborn child; all beautiful ten tiny fingers and toes, a soft tummy, and a huge appetite. Sokka, even just a few months old, had a personality that kept Kya giggling throughout the day. He was precious.

But he lacked a name.

It puzzled Kya, that her son didn't have a name on either of his palms. The name of one's soul mate can appear on either hand, it doesn't have a preference. Some people think that the name appears on the dominate hand, though that's not always the case. But Sokka's hands were bare.

She heard the Elders say that he could be an Unmarked, that his intended hasn't, or worse, won't show up on his hand. It isn't fair to those who have to go through life not knowing, but it happens to people. Kya's never met one in person, but it could be a possibility that her son might be an Unmarked.

Kya sighed. It didn't really matter, Sokka would still be happy even if he never got a name. He would still find love.

She hoped.


	5. Toph's birth

_Here is it folks, the last of the installments for the weekend! (Note: **weekend**!)  
>Currently writing the others; they should be finished sometime this week, kay dearies?<em>

_How was your weekend?_

**Pairing(s): **LaoxPoppy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G/K/E

* * *

><p><em>Love is not blind - It sees more and not less,<em>  
><em>but because it sees more it is willing to see less.<br>__- Will Moss –_

* * *

><p>Toph:<p>

When Poppy Bei Fong discovered that she was pregnant, to say that she was absolutely delighted was an understatement. Her soul mate Lao was thrilled. A child, and no doubt an heir, with his beautiful wife was a dream come true.

But it seemed that the spirits was trying to get back at the wealthy Bei Fongs, because during her pregnancy, Poppy became very ill. So ill that the best doctors feared that she and the unborn child would die and Lao was devastated to hear such news. He couldn't bear the thought of living without Poppy and to lose his child too? Lao became angry but desperate and started to pray.

So Lao did something he rarely ever does; he prayed. He prayed for his wife and child, prayed that whatever spirit he had offended that he was sorry and _just let my wife and child live, please great spirits, just let them live..._

Poppy made it through the night and soon after the fever broke. Lao cried.

Then almost two months today, Poppy gave birth to his beautiful daughter, that they named Toph. But while the doctors looked over their daughter, the Bei Fongs discovered that their precious baby girl was blind.

Now Poppy cried, because if she hadn't have gotten sick, maybe her daughter wouldn't be blind. Lao held her as he too, let his tears fall.

"What of her hands? Is she also without a name?" Lao asked, bitterly.

The doctors looked at her hands, first the right, then the left. There on her small left hand read the name: _Aang._

* * *

><p><strong><em>****DRAMATIC MUSIC****<em>**


	6. Katara

_Erm...I have no excuse as to why this is so late. I will say it was hard for me to write this one but I finally made a break through! Thank you all for your reviews and your loving demands to not give up on the story. Don't worry, I don't plan too. I just get busy and a bit sidetracked is all! XD  
>Anyway...<strong>ANYONE EXCITED FOR LEGEND OF KORRA?<br>**_

**Pairings: **_HakodaxKya; ZukoxKatara_  
><strong>Beta: <strong>_KaitiLynn_  
><strong>Rating: <strong>_G/K/E  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Love is like the sun coming out of the clouds<em>  
><em>and warming your soul.<em>

_- Author Unknown –_

* * *

><p>Katara:<p>

The house was quiet. The sound of the fire crackling, providing its much needed warmth in the corner, was barely noticed as only one of the occupants was awake; Kya was sound asleep along with toddler Sokka. Hakoda sat near the wall, observing the serenity of his small family. He gave a smile before looking down in his arms. There, cradled so affectionately, was the new addition to the family: a baby girl Kya had named Katara.

She was beautiful.

Covered in a thick, furry blue blanket to keep the frigid weather away from the newborn, only her face was visible. Round, lightly tanned cheeks, a small petal shaped mouth, and a short layer of brown hair.

She had won Hakoda's heart the moment she was handed to him.

He leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead.

He was thrilled that he had a son but there was something about having a daughter that Hakoda didn't realize he was missing. He gave a sigh; she was barely four hours old and he already knew if she wanted something, Hakoda was going to bend the world backwards if he had to just to make her happy.

Katara shifted in his arms and Hakoda froze, uncertain if she was waking to get a meal or if she was just trying to get more comfortable. She pushed her arms through the blanket and hit Hakoda softly in the mouth with her palm.

Hakoda chuckled, before placing a soft kiss on the tiny hand. Then he noticed the small writing across the skin. He pulled the hand away to study the name that would, one day, be part of his daughter's world and his family.

_Zuko_.

Hakoda sighed and looked down at his daughter, still blissfully asleep, "You're going to be a handful, aren't you, young one?" he whispered in the darkness, with only the fire to answer his question.

Katara just snuggled closer to her father and gave what looked like a small smile.


End file.
